Jasper's Daughter
by Little Wolf Raven
Summary: Penelope Whitlock is half-vampire/half-human woman, her mother was not from the Earth and her father is not human. Everything is changing, is she ready?
1. Chapter 1

I lay on the bed curled up as I felt Charlotte's hand run through my hair, "Ellie I wish you would tell him" she said while I look up at him, "my father left...why would he care?" I told him in anger. My name is Penelope Leia Whitlock, my mother wasn't from Earth but had crashed landed here and had to make the best of it. She met my father but she didn't know he wasn't human, my mother ended up dying but Peter and Charlotte were there to help her. They were the ones to decide not to tell my father, it has been a long time since that happened and last I heard they were in Forks. I was a hybrid, I learned my mother was a Jedi and I learned about the wars from everything she left me. It is amazing how little we know of the universe, this planet hasn't been found and it was far away from where she was from.

I grew up with Charlette and Peter in the ranch, I was taught how to make food and many other things. Maria never found out about me since they kept me a secret, I am the daughter of the god of war and I would have been in danger if people found out. Only a few people know who my father is and it was better that way, I am not grown and the Volturi shouldn't be a problem but my father's coven is in trouble and I am afraid. I don't want Char and Peter in danger and I am afraid to face my father, how would he feel knowing he had a daughter. What would his mate feeling knowing her mate had a daughter with another woman.

I could feel it though...change will be coming which scares her, my mother ran from the war against the first order and the resistance. Charlotte and Peter know since I told them, "Peter told me the mate of Edward Cullen got pregnant, they need witnesses and sweetie you can help," she said. "Fine...I will help because a young hybrids life is on the line," I told her as I stood up and started to pack, I look in the mirror as I had my father's blonde hair but my mother's light blue eyes. I put my hand out as my hairbrush went straight to my hand, my mom had written how to meditate and use the force. I had found my mom's lightsaber which was hidden in her bag at all times, I had the force and I am an empath like my father. I followed Peter and Charlotte as I got on Peter's back and they took off towards Forks while I held onto his back.


	2. Chapter 2

We arrived in Forks as Peter let me off his back, I followed them as I stood behind Charlette. "Peter," I heard someone say as I peeked out to see my father and his mate, "we were going to leave but Alice said that it was important for us to meet you," he spoke. "Yeah you guys don't need to go searching for answers...we can you help with that," Peter told Jasper, I saw eyes on me as I turn to see the girl named Alice stare at me. "Oh! I see now," she said as my father turned to look at me, "come out Ellie," Peter said as I stepped out from behind Charlotte. "Jasper I want you to meet Penelope Whitlock...she is your daughter," he said while my father stared at me, "Hi...Peter and Char told me about you," I told him. "You look like your mother," he said while I smile sadly before arms wrapped around me, "Jasper she is so cute," Alice his mate said as I smile. Ellie was 5'2 in height when she stopped aging, "her mother came to us when she was pregnant...we couldn't save her and we decided to raise Ellie ourselves, we felt that it wasn't safe for people to know about you until she was ready," Peter told Jasper as I went to stand by Charlotte.

I felt Alice's hand as she pulled me towards the house, "don't worry Jasper is going to talk with them and see how you grew up, I am in charge of introducing you to the family and don't worry they will love you!" she said in excitement as I smile loving her happy attitude. I follow her inside the house to see other vampires, I noticed Garrett who I had come to visit Peter and Charlotte before. I turn to see the young hybrid sitting and talking with a boy, "Alice who is this?" a brunette girl asked as she stood by another male. "Bella this is Penelope Whitlock, she is the same as Renesmee and came here to help," Alice told them as I noticed the couple look at her, "your Jasper's daughter," the male said as I look at him. "Yeah," I said while he was holding hands with Bella. I felt a tug on my shirt as I look to see it was the young hybrid, I kneel down as I felt her small hand on my cheek as see what she shows me. I smile seeing her show me the scene of her birth, "I believe you sweetie," I told her as I watch her go over to a young man who smelled different. 'I found you,' I heard in my mind as I turn to look out the window, "Penelope?" I heard as I turn to look at Peter, "he is here," I spoke before passing out.


	3. Chapter 3

~Peter's POV~

I caught her before she fell as I look down at her, I knew what she meant which means soon she will be gone. My senses tell me he wouldn't harm her, but she will a part of something big and bad. "Is she okay?" Alice asked worried, "yeah," I told her as I picked her up and lays her down on the couch. "I heard someone else in her mind," Edward said as I turn towards Edward, "there are things you don't know...I can't tell you but she can when she is ready," I told them. Penelope had told them when she found out, her mother wasn't from Earth and she had crashed landed here running. Ellie told us one day her mom's past will return and she fears she will be pulled in since she was force-sensitive which is what her mother called it. I thought of something else so Edward wouldn't hear as I look down at Ellie, 'baby girl are you going to be safe?' I thought with a frown.

~Penelope's POV~

I slowly opened my eyes as I heard people talking, I remember his voice in my head and then nothing. "Your awake," I heard Peter as I sit up looking at him, "what happened?" I asked him while I rub my neck. "You passed out," he said while I nod, "excuse me," I said as I stood up and walked outside. I sit down on the steps as I look out at the woods, "Hey," I heard as I turn to see a male who was with the human girl and male, "my name is Seth Clearwater," he said putting his hand out. "Penelope," I told him shaking his hand, "I need to tell you something," he said while I nod as I listen to him explain imprinting and about the tribe. "You imprinted on me?" I said as he nods, "I need to think," I told him while I watched him head back into the house. I got up as I ran into the forest, I stopped at a small pond as I stared into the water.

I know what I must do and it scares me, Peter and Char know but I knew it would hurt my father. I close my eyes as I slowly breathe, 'give me two days,' I put out towards the force signature that is almost hidden behind the moon. I went back to the house as I saw Peter who nods in understanding, I spent time with my dad while I felt Seth nearby watching. Tomorrow is when the Volturi are arriving and they learn about my existence, I spent time with Seth as I liked how funny he was. I know I will be leaving and he would be upset, but I can't stay here and put the people I care for to be in danger. The night passes as I hid behind Peter and Charlotte while they walked into the clearing, I heard Aro talking as I listen while I heard Edward and Renesmee walking forward with Bella.

"Penelope," I heard Alice as I take her hand and she walks towards Aro, "she is no danger to our world...this is Penelope Whitlock, she is like Renesmee," Alice told Aro. "May I?" he asked as I touched his hand, I hid everything about my mother and powers from him only seeing how I grew up. Thanks to the Force I could hide things from his gift, "they are telling the truth, tell me what age you stopped growing my child?" he asked. "18...I can survive on blood or human food," I told him, I moved back to stand by Alice as I watch her put her hand on his. "I see," he said after a few minutes before watching them talk before saying their goodbyes, I sigh in relief as I felt Alice hug me. "Be safe," I heard her whisper as I look at her and she nods, I forgot she was a seer as I move towards Peter and Char. I watched the wolves as I saw Peter nod, I took off into the woods as I knew where the ship will be waiting. I saw the ship along with troopers, "the supreme leader is waiting," one said as I nod following them. "I'm sorry," I whisper after looking back as I walked in and they took off back to the ship where he is waiting.


	4. Chapter 4

~Peter's POV~

I watch Ellie take off as I felt Char holding my arm tight, "she will be fine," I told my mate kissing her head, "I know but I'm afraid of how different she will be," she told me. I hope she is safe but she is going into a war her mother ran from, "where is my daughter Peter?" I heard Jasper as I turn to look at him and saw the wolf that imprinted on her. "I'm sorry Jasper...she is gone," I told him before I felt Jasper punch me across the clearing, "Jasper it's too late," I heard Alice and I knew she had seen it. I heard the wolf whimper as I sigh, "she gave me permission to tell you...lets head back to the house," I told him before taking off back to the Cullens home. I knew Jasper will be angry when I tell him his daughter will be heading into a war, but Ellie had already made up her mind. I watched as the Cullens entered along with the wolves, I knew the other vampires will stay away for a while. "Where is my imprint?" Seth asked as I look at them, "I'm sorry Seth and Jasper but Penelope will be gone for a while," I told them, "tell us where Peter," Jasper said.

"Let me explain something about Penelope's mother, her mother wasn't from Earth...she is human but she is from another place far away from Earth. She was running from a war...Ellie had read her mother's journal and she knew her mother's past will come looking for her," I told them, "Jasper you or Seth couldn't have stopped her, she already had decided to go and my knower is telling me if I stopped her bad things would have happened," I told him. "My daughter is heading to war and you didn't tell me! What happens if she dies Peter?!" Jasper shouted in anger, "she will be fine Jasper, she is strong and she is ready for anything," I told him. I watch him take off as I saw Alice nod at me before following, "will she be safe Peter?" Carlisle asked, "yes she has been training and she will return," I told them.


End file.
